


It's his arms

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Series: Merlin Prompts [46]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, Good Morgana (Merlin), Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Pining Gwaine (Merlin), Protective Arthur, Semi-Public Sex, not so oblivious arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Arthur notices that Sir Gwaine is being distracted, and vows to find out why
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Prompts [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706692
Comments: 15
Kudos: 325





	It's his arms

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt for rowrowrowurboat, I liked writing this one!

As much as Arthur hated to admit it, Gwaine was looking to be the best for the upcoming tournament. Lately, he’d been fighting better. Quicker, smarter, more dedicated to his training. Arthur didn’t mind which of his Knights won the competition, they each had their strengths, but he was surprised that Gwaine was excelling in his subjects. Not only was he turning up to training, but he was also attending the Council meetings and bothering to listen to politics, things that all made Arthur confused.

Today, Arthur was watching his Knights train. It was a hot day, they were sweatier and slower than normal, but Gwaine was still determined. Leon might be his First Knight, and Lancelot a close second, but Gwaine was proving himself to be a strong contender for advancement in the future.

Then, he stumbled. Distracted, Arthur concluded, watching in confusion as Gwaine slipped up on a simple movement and went down to the ground. None of the others seemed bothered, he got picked up by Percival and they continued, but Gwaine’s spark had gone. No, not gone. Turned to something else, and Arthur followed his gaze across the training grounds and found…

Merlin.

His manservant was carrying a ridiculous amount of armour, his jacket forgotten but a long-sleeved shirt showing off the strain as he walked towards the armoury. Arthur halted, looked back to Gwaine, then to Merlin.

Interesting. There were several conclusions that came to mind, and the one that stuck was that Gwaine was obviously crushing on Merlin.

He knew that the flirtatious man had a habit of directing his charm to Merlin. Usually, Merlin just ignored it, batted him away with a smirk and a laugh. So, what had changed? Why was Gwaine off of his game? Arthur scrutinised his manservant, deciding it had to be the display of strength. Most thought Merlin quite scrawny, but Arthur knew he was actually quite strong.

Arthur may be oblivious to most things (like Merlin’s Magic, that he dutifully pretended he didn’t know about while waiting for the moment his manservant trusted him), but this was not one of them.

He needed a plan.

**

‘Merlin.’ Arthur decided this was by far the best idea he’d ever had. Morgana had laughed her head off when he’d told her, Gwen had rolled her eyes fondly before kissing his cheek, telling him he better have both Merlin and Gwaine’s best intentions at heart. That it shouldn’t just be because this was entertaining.

Arthur responded by pointing out that Gwaine was his Knight, and it was his job to ensure he reached his full potential.

‘Yes, Sire?’ The title was snarky, came from where Merlin was currently crawling under the bed to retrieve the shoe that Arthur had thrown at his head earlier.

‘You’re getting awfully close to…’ He gave the signal, Morgana’s eyes flashing golden for the just the briefest of moments. The vase toppled, hit the floor and bounced, but the liquid went all over Merlin’s shirt as he tried to catch it.

Perfect.

‘Are you always this clumsy, or should I be worried?’ Arthur remarked sarcastically, and Merlin looked down to his shirt.

‘I hate you.’ He didn’t really, not when Arthur was planning.

‘Take one of mine. I need you with me at training.’

**

‘What in all of Albion is Merlin wearing?’ Gwaine choked out, and Arthur grinned, crossing his arms as he admired Gwaine’s loss of composure. All it took was one short-sleeved shirt, fitting his form rather well, and Gwaine was gone. Staring at Merlin, who was currently lifting the targets, with a look of shock.

‘Oh, Merlin’s changed his usual outfit.’ Leon remarked, the other Knights all pausing to look across to the manservant. They weren’t that bothered, whereas Arthur watched Gwaine swallow.

He had to agree, Merlin did look better than usual. Over the past year, he’d filled out into those gangly limbs, and Arthur was pleased to note that it came with a confidence that kept Merlin as his best advisor. He’d never actually tell Merlin this to his face, but there was nobody that Arthur trusted more than the sorcerer, not even his own wife.

‘It’s one of my shirts.’ Arthur stated, just to watch the jealousy that crossed Gwaine’s face. Then, not needing the rumours that might follow if the younger Knights picked up on it, he continued,

‘He spilt a vaseful of water over himself this morning, while I was at breakfast with Lady Morgana.’ The jealousy was gone, replaced with a look of longing as Merlin came walking across.

It was then that Arthur took note of the way Merlin gravitated towards Gwaine, halted beside him and crossed his arms when he was halted. Gwaine’s eyes stayed focused on Merlin’s biceps, staring like he couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing, and Arthur decided his mission had been successful.

He just hadn't thought about what to do once he had figured out Gwaine’s affections. It was clear the man was distracted, and with the tournament rapidly approaching, the last thing he needed was Gwaine stumbling after Merlin like a lost pup.

‘Merlin, pick up a sword.’ The servant grumbled, walking across to the rack and picking one up. It gave Arthur time to think, he either needed Gwaine to get over his crush, or to do something about it. He was pretty sure Merlin reciprocated the feelings, which meant less distraction for both of them. All he had to do, to push the two of them together, was work with what Gwaine obviously adored.

Merlin blocked the hit, like Arthur had predicted. Despite his teasing, Merlin did know how to handle himself relatively well. Years of being in Arthur’s service had done him well, he could predict Arthur’s movements, which gave the King the benefit of not having to hold back. He didn’t often fight with Merlin in front of the group, usually saved it for a bad day when he needed to let off steam.

Even he was surprised by the effort Merlin put in today. He blocked the blows with strength, daring to step out and lunge for Arthur occasionally. Dressed in nothing more than average clothing, compared to Arthur’s armour, absolute trust that the King wouldn’t misplace his blows.

When he pulled back, Merlin’s brow was beaded with sweat, and Arthur nodded to him.

‘Take a break. Gwaine, help Merlin carry the weapons back to the armoury. The rest of you, back to training.’

If Gwaine’s pleased expression and Merlin’s bright grin were anything to go by, Arthur had made the right decision.

**

‘You did well out there.’ Gwaine commented, eyeing Merlin up as he replaced the weapons. The shirt was tighter than his normal attire, complimented him when he stretched his arms out. Muscles. Who’d have guessed that the Warlock was hiding such a good body?

‘Thanks. At least I’ve learnt something, after all these years running after Arthur.’ The mention of the King wasn’t exactly what Gwaine had been aiming for, stepping closer to his friend. They’d been spending more time together in the past couple of months, Gwaine purposefully making sure to fit into Merlin’s normal day. Attending training, going to Council meetings to pull funny faces at the Warlock when Arthur wasn’t looking.

Best friends, that was something Gwaine should be happy about. But he couldn’t get over the fact that Merlin looked stunning without even trying, like he didn’t even know how handsome he was. Not in the traditional sense of what Gwaine thought he looked for in a man, Merlin was the complete opposite.

Gwaine was screwed. Utterly, irreversibly smitten with the sorcerer, unable to draw his eyes away from the strip of skin that was shown when Merlin reached for one of the high shelves.

Shit, it really had been a long time since he’d last… taken care of himself. The mere sight of a sliver of skin was enough for him to swallow, watching the muscles in Merlin’s back tense.

‘I should probably swap back, Arthur will want his shirt washed.’ Merlin crossed to where a shirt was slumped over the back of a bench, reaching for the nape of his neck and pulling Arthur’s shirt off in one smooth movement.

Merlin’s back was officially Gwaine’s new kink. Endless pale skin, faint marks that he longed to investigate, trousers that highlighted just how small his waist was.

‘Gwaine?’ He was staring. He needed to look up, but when Merlin turned, it just got worse. He may pretend that Merlin was skinny, but it wasn’t really the truth. His stomach was defined, not quite as much as a Knight, but he could see the strength behind it. A dusting of light hair over his chest, nipples hardening in the cold air and Gwaine wondered if they were sensitive.

‘Do you have any idea how good you look?’ Merlin made a strangled sound, looking worried, before it faded to something else. Smugness?

‘You think I’m attractive?’ Like he had no idea just how delicious he looked, Gwaine thought, trying to calm the growing arousal in his stomach.

‘The most handsome man I’ve ever seen.’ Merlin took a step closer, hands resting on the hem of his trousers and his arms flexing.

Gwaine must have made a sound, maybe a whimper, because Merlin’s grin was close to feral.

‘Want to see more?’

‘Gods yes.’

**

Arthur decided that they had been gone quite a long time, ambled back in the direction of the armoury as he considered which of his Knights would win the tournament. He had absolute faith in them, wondered if he should tell them how thankful he was that he had them. No, far too emotional, actions spoke louder than words. Like pushing Gwaine towards Merlin, that was for both of them.

He was busy in thought until he reached the door to the armoury, falling very still as he listened to the sound of slapping skin. A moan, bitten off and a grunt from the second participant, Arthur blushing.

That hadn't been the plan. But then again…

‘Fuck, Merlin.’ Growled out, Gwaine’s voice completely wrecked, Merlin answering him with a panted version of the Knight’s name. A thud from inside the room, a knocking sound that was probably his armour falling to the floor, and then Merlin was begging.

‘Oh gods, Gwaine! Right… uh, right there.’

‘Mine, my Warlock.’ Arthur would have to have words with the both of them about exposing Merlin’s sorcery so easily. Another wet slapping sound, which led Arthur to wonder why he hadn't backed away yet.

‘All yours, only you.’ Merlin’s panting was cut off by a gasp, Arthur imagining his eyes rolling back and his toes curling, before promptly moving away from the door. He didn’t need to listen to Gwaine’s own climax, deciding that he shouldn’t have listened to that.

At least Gwaine wouldn’t be distracted at the Tournament, especially if Merlin wore a jacket. Or a blanket over his head so he couldn’t make faces at his Knight.

‘That’s Arthur’s shirt you’re using.’ He heard Merlin’s voice state, as he headed out of the armoury.

He made a note to burn it later.


End file.
